


Give and Take

by ExoticCheeses



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Floris | Fundy, Good Parent Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticCheeses/pseuds/ExoticCheeses
Summary: Technoblade enters the End, and unexpectedly finds a lost child. Upon taking said child with him to the surface world, he soon finds out that taking care of this parasite is a lot more difficult than he had originally anticipated. So, Technoblade brings his new companion to Wilbur, who he hopes will take the shapeshifter off his hands.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> For some context!   
> Technoblade and Wilbur are Avians, Fundy is a Shapeshifter (due to his mother being one) and so is Ranboo.   
> The End was closed when Dream took control over the SMP, hence why Wilbur is confused as to where Techno found Ranboo sense Shapeshifters are native to the End. 
> 
> And just a general note!   
> I cant really write, like at all- so please excuse anything that may seem off or weird. Especially if anyone sounds ooc- I hope whoever reads this enjoys it regardless!

" Techno- your kidding, right? You've got to be kidding me?" Wilbur looks at his brother with wide eyes, face morphed into a exspression of disbelief and confusion. 

Technoblade stood stalk still, face hidden by the skull mask he was wearing. Although Wilbur could practically feel the agitation radiating off of the other man, which made him wary. He felt like he was treading on egg shells at this point. 

" Just do me this one favor, Wil. " Techno groans, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He reaches out from underneath his red cloak, grabbing the shapeshifter that was hidden behind him, and pushes the child in Wilburs direction. 

" I dont have the time or the resources to take care of a child, but you do. " Technoblade says in a matter of fact tone. Techno doesn't wait for Wilbur to respond, already turning on his heel to leave Wilbur and the shapeshifter alone. 

Wilburs wings flutter angrily behind him, glasses falling lopsided as he rushes to grab Technoblades shoulder, turning Techno around to face him. 

" I cant take a random child, Techo. I already have one, and that's enough work in itself!" Wilbur blurts, jabbing a clawed finger into Technoblades chest. 

The unease starts to seep into Wilbur as Technoblade tenses. Technos own wings start to puff out as he swings his hand out to catch Wilbur's wrist. A deep unsettling growl rumbles out of Technos chest as he pushes Wilbur away. 

" What do you suggest then, Wilbur? I leave him out in the middle of the woods? Throw him in a ravine? Would that be better?" Technoblade snaps. His wings flutter out behind him, almost completely unfurling as he looms over Wilbur threateningly. 

" I- no! Of course not, that's crazy. " Wilbur mutters, cradling his wrist close to his chest. There's a silence between the two as Technoblade slowly winds down. There's another beat of silence before a loud squeak comes from behind Wilbur. Technoblade peers behind Wilburs shoulder as the brunette whirls around.

The Shapeshifter was sitting on the ground, tail whipping back and forth excitedly as a small fox hands him a red ball. Fundy chirps happily when the Shapeshifter roles The ball on the ground, bouncing off of Fundy's tail. 

Wilbur sighs, rubbing his eyes as he looks at the floor exasperatedly. His gaze slowly shifts to Technoblade, who is already looking at hin expectantly.

" I can't keep him- "

" Wil-" 

" But, " 

" But?" 

Wilbur hushes Techboblade, scowling at his brother for interrupting him. 

" But, I could suggest taking him to Nikki, or even Philza. I know for a fact one of them will take him, if not... " Wilbur pinches the bridge of his nose as he thinks for a proper reply. " I suppose I can make something work here.. " He adds, staring over at Fundy and the shiftling child. 

" I'll try Nikki first, I'm pretty sure Philza's outta town. Something to do with Schlatt.. anyways- uh, thanks I guess. " Technoblade clears his throat, wringing his hands in what would appear to be a nervous fashion.

" Yea.. um- if you dont mind me asking. " Wilbur stutters as he tries to find the right words, rubbing the back of his neck as he mulls over what to say. 

" Where did you even find him..? He looks like a Shapeshifter, but- not quite. " Wilbur stares up at Technoblade questioningly. " Plus, arent they native to the End, anyways? And that was sealed up goodness knows how long ago. " He adds, humming in thought. 

" None of your business, Wil. " Technoblade brushes Wilburs questioning off. Techno calls the small Shiftling over to him, beckoning the Shapeshifter to stand next to him. 

" Okay- Well, nice travels I guess. Tell Nikki and Tubbo i said hello. " Wilbur opens the door for his brother and his companion, waving them off as they take their leave. 

" I'll try to remember.." Techno hums.

**Author's Note:**

> Well- that was a pretty bad ending ngl lol. I may continue this in the feature if anyone is interested!


End file.
